


Ingram Firearms "No choice in safety." Commercial

by AnonIngram



Series: Short stories. [3]
Category: Nandroids
Genre: Alternate History, Commercials, Evil Corporations, Guns, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram
Series: Short stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133069





	Ingram Firearms "No choice in safety." Commercial

A television set in a basement turns on, cutting off the distant sound of explosions and gunfire.  
A snappy jazz tune comes through the speakers.  
_____________________________________________________

A man in a white suit comes onto the set an eyepatch covers his right eye, his face a mass of scars. He moves past several machines controlled by nandroids as they compress hot steel into various shapes, all the while he looks only at the camera.  
"Do you feel safe in your home?" The man asks with a smile, slowly moving towards a facade of a home with a white picket fence. The man slowly walks to the back door and stands next to a man wearing all black and a balaclava. The masked man busts the backdoor window in making his way inside.  
"3 out of 10 Americans don't have alarm systems to alert the police in case of fire or break ins."  
He says following the masked man inside where he's kicking in a door a woman and child screams are heard behind it.

"And landlines are getting fewer and fewer in American homes, meaning you need to rely on cell phones which may get lost, misplaced, uncharged, or generally useless if you don't carry them 24/7." The man states as the masked man busts down the door to the bedroom where a woman and child continue to scream as the masked man lifts his crowbar up.  
"And only 5 out of 10 Americans have guns to defend their home, sadly this family didn't have any." The man snaps his fingers, rewinding the scene before the mother is killed, and hands her a gun.

"At Ingram Firearms we want to change that, for more guns in the hands of Americans. For every gun sold a family is saved, if of course you train yourself properly and use it correctly." He steps to the side and the masked man is shot, falling to the floor. He walks out of the room into a glass hall, mirrors surround him on all sides. He snaps his fingers and two images come up. One of a family without a gun about to be murdered, and one that has killed the intruder who wanted to violently harm them or worse.  
"All we ask is you make the right choice for safety." He steps further down the hall to a metal door, and opens it. A massive armory spans for miles full of different weapon types and ammo.  
"Our weapons are top of the line, and have been voted best in class for 15 years now. The best metals, the best ergonomics, and ammunition. Communists, terrorists, political uprisings will not stop you with an Ingram firearm." He states before going to a smiling family getting ready to eat dinner, prepared by a Com-Droid.

"After all you don't put a second rate over your family's life do you?" He winks at the camera before wrapping a napkin around his neck, and eating with the family.  
______________________________________________________

The television returns to static before shutting off, as dust falls from the ceiling.


End file.
